Lyoto Machida
Background Machida's wife is named Fabyola. The couple have a son named Taiyo who was born in September 2008. Machida is often called the "Karate Kid" by UFC color commentator Mike Goldberg. UFC career Machida lost to Dan Henderson in a Light Heavyweight match up at UFC 3 by KO (Punches), Machida lost to Jon Jones by Unanimous decision at UFC 9, Machida won his first fight at the 3rd go when he beat Matt Hamill by KO at UFC 13, Machida won his next fight against Matt Hamill by Unanimous decision at UFC 17, Machida won his next fight at UFC 26 against Brandon Vera by KO, Machida beat Jon Jones by TKO in the UFC 31 co main event, Machida lost to Kevin Randleman by Unanimous decision at UFC 35, Machida lost to Rashad Evans at UFC 38 by KO, Machida beat Quinton Jackson by KO at UFC 43, Machida beat Dan Henderson by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 8. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Dan Henderson | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 8 | 25 August 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Quinton Jackson | KO (Punches) | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.42 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Rashad Evans | KO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 4 | June 5 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.55 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Kevin Randleman | Unanimous decision | UFC 35 | May 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Jon Jones | TKO (Punch) | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.15 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Brandon Vera | KO (Punch) | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.03 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Matt Hamill | Unanimous decision | UFC 17 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Matt Hamill | KO (Punch) | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Jon Jones | Unanimous decision | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Dan Henderson | KO (Punches) | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}